deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 16 vs. Robo Knight
Android 16 vs. Robo Knight is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Android 16 from Dragon Ball Z, and Robo Knight from Power Rangers Megaforce. Description Dragon Ball Z vs. Power Rangers. Today, Two robots who love the environment, are going to battle each other to see who is better suited to protect the Earth. But which one? The Android that seeks to destroy Goku, or The Lion Mechazord? Interlude Wiz: When it comes a time when we need a protector for both the Earth and our environment, who would be the perfect choice? Boomstick: Oh, I don't know! Those pain in the ass environmentalists who have a tendency to nag about how we should protect the environment, when all we want to do beat them senseless? Wiz; Or.... how about robots? Like Android 16, the android who is programmed destroy Goku, and yet surprisingly shows care towards animals. Boomstick: And Robo Knight, the official 6th ranger of the Megaforce Power Rangers, and guardian of the Earth. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick..... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills, to find out who will win a Death Battle. Android 16 Wiz: The Red Ribbon Army is one of Goku's earliest foes. Boomstick: But after Goku wiped out the Red Ribbon Army, several surviving members went into hiding. And one of the remaining members, was an inventor named Dr. Gero, who seek revenge against the young hero. Wiz: For the next several years, Gero has been spying on the various heroes and villains, thanks to some robotic flies, analyzing them and finding ways to outmatch them. And he eventually did figure out a way to outmatch the Z-Fighters. Boomstick: He created the Androids. Hell, he even made himself an Android, known as Android 20. And he even made one that was specifically designed to destroy Goku; Android 16. Wiz: Originally built as a replica of Dr. Gero's late son, Android 16 was design for one purpose. Boomstick: Destroy Goku. Wiz: But his programming was incomplete and was sealed away in a capsule, until the time came where Dr. Gero would unleash him on Goku. But after Goku was killed due to a heart virus, Android 16 was never released by Dr. Gero. And 16 wasn't released by the Androids 17 and 18 when they killed their master. It wasn't until, in the alternate timeline, when Future Trunks traveled back in time to save both Goku from his heart condition, and the Earth from the threat of Android 17 and 18 is when 16 was finally released. Boomstick: So where exactly is Android 16 in the original timeline? Wiz: I honestly don't know. My guess is that he's still sleeping inside his capsule, somewhere inside Dr. Gero's underground lab. Boomstick: Being an android, Android 16 has no power-level. But despite this, he's a powerful machine. He possesses superhuman strength, speed and durability. He can fly and generate energy beams from his palms. Wiz: But unlike most of the characters in the Dragon Ball Multiverse, 16, along with the other androids, can't charge up any form of Ki, nor can he generate Ki Blasts. Instead he generate regular energy from his body. And while he can't charge Ki to make himself stronger, his energy charges automatically. And when it reaches a certain point, 16 can manually charge himself, until it reaches maximum state, to make himself even stronger. Boomstick: His deadliest weapon is, surprisingly his arms. He can fire his fists to perform the sweet, sweet Rocket Punch. And by detaching his forearms from of each of his arms, and then tucking them beneath his armpits it's revealed that he has powerful cannons within the remaining limbs of his arms, which unleashes his most powerful attack; the beautiful Hell's Flash. Android 16: Hell's Flash!!! Android 16 performs a Hell Flash on Cell. Boomstick: FUCK YEAH!! Wiz: But should things get too dangerous, or if he knows he'll lose, Android 16 will latch himself onto his opponent, and activate a bomb located inside his chest. This bomb is so powerful that not only will it kill himself, but it's, supposedly, capable of destroying Perfect Cell. Boomstick: What do you mean "supposedly"? Wiz: Well, when 16 was about to perform a self-destruct on Cell...... the bomb didn't go off. And the reason was, Bulma and her father removed the bomb while they were repairing him. Boomstick: WHAT!? THEY REMOVED THE BOMB!? At a time when the Z-Fighters needed an atomic bomb, Bulma had to remove it!? DO YOU WANT THE WORLD DESTROYED BY CELL!? Bitch! Wiz: But despite Android 16 was design to destroy Goku, and even resort to being a kamikaze should things get too dangerous, Android 16, strangely, has a fondness for nature. Mainly towards animals, like birds. Boomstick: He's a killer robot with a heart? Wiz: In a way, yes. Android 16 is a powerful individual. He's strong enough to take on Imperfect Cell, and even nearly killed him. But sadly he's not strong enough to defeat Semi-Perfect Cell. Boomstick: And because Dr. Gero's spy bugs never spied on Goku while he was on Namek, it's likely that Android 16 was design to take on a Kaio-Ken enhanced Goku, and not a Super Saiyan Goku. Wiz: Though we'll probably never figure out exactly how strong Android 16 is either, since he never fought Goku. In fact, when he had the perfect opportunity to scan Goku, through a simple hand-shake, 16 decided not to, and focused on the destruction of Perfect Cell. Though it's most likely he thought that Cell was a bigger threat and a much bigger priority than his "father's" vendetta against Goku. Boomstick: Or maybe he wanted to kill Cell since Cell contains a small portion of Goku's DNA. Wiz: You could be right Boomstick.... Android 16 emerges from his capsule. Robo Knight Wiz: Gosei is the great mentor of the Megaforce Power Rangers. Boomstick: And by "Great Mentor", we actually mean a being who gives the rangers shit at anytime, and never gives them any knowledge. How the hell did this dumbass of an entity become an apprentice of Zordon? Wiz: Beats the shit out of me Boomstick. But centuries ago, before he drafted five teenagers to become the group of Power Rangers and made them protectors of the Earth and the environment, Gosei created a robot to do said job; Robo Knight. Boomstick: Robo Knight is the official 6th ranger in of the Megaforce Rangers. And the real irony is that while he's the only robot on the team, he has more personality than his human allies. If anything, they act like the robots, as they always talking about working together, protecting the environment, never giving up, and all that pointless shit that we've heard countless times. Wiz: But after Robo Knight was completed, Gosei sealed him away until the environment is threaten. Boomstick: OH Yeah! Because the environment was NEVER threaten before the events of Megaforce! Robo Knight only awaken until an alien invasion, and at the same time those mutants, who wanted to pollute the Earth to make more mutants arrived. There was never another time when the Earth was threatened and Robo Knight didn't escape his container and protected the earth! Wiz: Ironically, you sounded like an environmentalist right there, and you said that they are pains in the asses. Boomstick: Well then, what's the hell is Gosei's excuse for not unleashing Robo Knight to protect the Earth, when the Earth was in danger from the forces of evil, multiple times!? Wiz: He just forgot about him. Boomstick: SAY WHAT!? Wiz: It's sadly true. Gosei just flat-out forgot about him until Robo Knight awoke from his slumber. Boomstick finally snaps... Wiz: Uh, Boomstick.... Are you Okay? Boomstick: THAT'S IT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY WIZ!!! I'M GOING TO GIVE THIS GOSEI A PIECE OF MY GODDAMN MIND.... and a piece of my boomstick..... Boomstick pumps his shotgun, and leaves the studio, searching for Gosei... Several hours later.... Boomstick returns to the studio. Wiz: Feel better Boomstick? Boomstick: Actually, yes. I feel leagues better...... Shall we continue? Wiz: Very well, Boomstick. Being a robot, Robo Knight possesses superhuman strength, durability, endurance and reflexes. He also possesses the Robo Blaster, which he uses to not only shoot his foes, but he can also morph his gun into a blade. The Robo Blade. Boomstick: And as we all know; guns that turn into blades are Awesome! Wiz: You quoted that from Linkara didn't you? Boomstick: Hey, you know he's right! Wiz: Ahhh, I won't deny it either. Guns turning into blades are awesome. Boomstick: Robo Knight also possesses the Robo Morpher. While he doesn't morph, Robo Knight can use this device to activate his Power Cards. And... Wha... What a minute! Is the Robo Morpher a Cell Phone? Wiz: Uh... I'm going to have to say yes. Boomstick: So let me get this straight; Robo Knight was built centuries ago, BEFORE we had actual phones, and yet, SOMEHOW, Gosei gave his creation a fucking cellphone!? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T GOSEI GIVE US CELLPHONES ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!? Wiz: I don't know. Let's just move on before you leave and give Gosei a piece of your mind agai... He just left the studio again didn't he? Boomstick left the studio, again. Several hours later. Boomstick: OKAY..... I'm back! I've let off some steam, and I'm ready to continue. Wiz: O-kay then.... With his Robo Morpher, Robo Knight can place one of several Power Cards he has somewhere on his person. Some of his Power Cards allow him to summon the Vulcan Cannon. Boomstick: By combining his Robo Blaster, Robo Morpher, Vulcan Cannon, and the Knight Dynamic Power Card, Robo Knight can unleash a powerful energy blast that can wipe out nearly anyone he successfully hits. Robo Knight: Knight Dynamic! Robo Knight fires at a random monster, destroying it and causing a massive explosion. Boomstick: I've said it before, and I'll say it again; "FUCK YEAH!!!" Wiz: Other Power Cards include Robo Knight transforming into a lion head known as the Lion Zord. Boomstick: Wait! Robo Knight is his own Zord? Wiz: Well, yeah. And by placing himself on a conveniently placed dump truck, the Lion Zord can become the Lion Mechazord. Boomstick: The Lion Mechazord is a beauty. With a length of 37 meters, 33 meters in width, and 25.5 meters in height, this Mechazord is a beast. Wiz: And despite it weighing 1500 tons, it's capable of achieving a speed of 600 km/h. And for weapons..... Boomstick: The Lion Mechazord can shoot lasers, and fire a barrage of missiles from his wheels! Wiz: I was just about to say that Boomstick! Boomstick: Sorry! But, You're too slow! Wiz: Now you're referencing Sonic the Hedgehog? Boomstick: So what if I am? Wiz: (*Wiz groans in irritation)... Robo Knight can also summon two other Zords assist him in battle; The Knight Brothers; Sealion Mechazord, and the Skylion Mechazord. Boomstick: These two Zords do abso-friggin-lutely nothing while they are separate. But when they combine with the Lion Mechazord, three become, the massively ego to Gosei named; Gosei Grand Megazord. Robo Knight: Gosei Grand Megazord, Ready! Wiz: The Gosei Grand Megazord is the official sixth Ranger's Megazord in this series. Unlike most of the other Megazords, The Gosei Grand Megazord, (which I'm now going to refer to it as the GGM2, because it's easier to say, as well as shorter to say,) doesn't use any form of weapons like swords, or a giant blaster. Instead, the GGM2 relies on his fists, and the power of his Header Zords. Boomstick: The GGM2 can also combine with the Gosei Great Megazord, another Megazord to show how big Gosei's ego is, to form the Gosei Great Grand Megazord, furthering increasing Gosei's fat-ass of an ego to a whole new level. Wiz: But unfortunately, in order for The Gosei Great Grand Megazord to be combined, Robo Knight NEEDS the Megaforce Rangers to summon their individual Zords, and combine it with the GGM2. And that's technically outside help. Boomstick: Robo Knight is a powerful robot. He's defeated his fair share of enemies, and protected the environment on multiple occasion, has reflexes fast to dodge attacks, that, for the most part, the rangers are incapable of dodging, and fought in the Legendary Battle, even though he was declared deceased beforehand. Wiz: It was most likely that Gosei rebuilt Robo Knight to assist the Rangers. And not to mention, another accomplishment Robo Knight managed to achieve was break free from a cage that was design to drain Robo Knight's energy, even when he was nearly drained from that incident.... through sheer willpower. Boomstick: Are we positive that Robo Knight is not human? Wiz: I'm going to have to say no. Because, at the time, Robo Knight, while he did protect the environment, Robo Knight could care less about the human population, as he was willing to put innocent bystanders in harms way, as long as he destroyed the threat. Though this flaw of his was eventually taken care of when he learned that protecting the earth, also meant protecting the population. Boomstick: And not to mention, there was one incident when another robot that was created by Vrak, offered Robo Knight to join her cause of enslaving the human, and go all Terminator on us and have the robots take over. But since it was his duty to protect the Earth, which included the population, Robo Knight declined her offer and allied himself with the Rangers.... What a Badass! Wiz: But even though it is his duty to protect the Earth, Robo Knight can be reprogrammed to do the bidding of someone else, and even do the opposite of what he was originally was program to do. In other words, destroy the Earth. Boomstick: But through some, or rather, a lot of coaxing, Robo Knight can, eventually reprogram himself back to his original setting. But when you get down to it Robo Knight is definitely worthy enough to protect the Earth. Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight: Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! Death Battle (The scene begins in a field. Android 16 is in the middle of the field as he extends his arm and a bird lands on his hand.) Just then Robo Knight appears behind Android 16. Android 16: What business do you have here? Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight. You are one of the Androids I have been hearing about, are you not? Android 16: That is correct. I am Android 16. And my primary objective is to destroy Goku. Robo Knight: No! You, along with the other Android have put the Earth's Environment in danger. And it is my duty to protect the Environment from threats like you! Android 16: I cannot be defeated that easily, Robo Knight. Robo Knight: We shall see.... Fight Android 16 starts by charging towards Robo Knight. Robo Knight managed to dodge Android 16's charge, and pulls out his Robo Blaster. Robo Knight: Robo Blaster! Robo Knight processes by firing at Android 16, and successfully hits 16's back. As Android 16 collapses to the ground, Robo Knight leapt towards 16, while at the same time, changing his Robo Blaster into the Robo Blade. Robo Knight: Robo Blade! As Robo Knight was about to strike Android 16, 16 turned, and performed a Rocket Punch at Robo Knight. Android 16: Rocket Punch! Robo Knight managed to block the attack with his Robo Blade, but the Rocket Punch caused him to be pushed away from Android 16. Android 16 then processed by charging towards an airborne Robo Knight, and attacked him from close range, while at the same time, reconnecting his arm. After successfully dealing damage towards, Robo Knight, Android 16 performed a punch that caused Robo Knight to hit the ground, hard. 16 then processed perform energy blasts at Robo Knight. The attack was successful, but a cloud of smoke engulfed Robo Knight. Android 16 waited to see if Robo Knight was still online or not, until..... Robo Knight: Robo Blaster! An energy blast appears from the cloud of smoke, heading towards Android 16. 16 managed to dodge the attack, but the energy blast grazed the upper right side of 16's head. Android 16: I was going easy on you Robo Knight as I was saving my energy for Goku, but now you leave me no choice.... Android 16 processed by pulling off his forearms, and placing them beneath his armpits. While that's going on, Robo Knight pulled out his Robo Morpher, summoned the Vulcan Cannon, and combined them to create his ultimate blaster. The two are at a standstill, which each one of them pointing their respective weapons towards each other. Robo Knight: I cannot let you harm the Earth's Environment anymore. I must Destroy you! Android 16: You will NOT defeat me! Robo Knight: We shall see... Android 16: HELL FLASH!!! Robo Knight: KNIGHT DYNAMIC!!! The two robots, fired their respect attacks at the exact same time. The two energy blast collided with each other at a large explosion engulfs both Robo Knight and Android 16... As the explosion died out, both Robo Knight and Android 16 are seen, still active, though heavily injured. Android 16: This one... Is a lot tougher than he looks..... Robo Knight: At this rate, I'm going to fail my mission.... I must destroy him once and for all.... Robo Knight pulls out his Lionzord Card, placed it inside his morpher, and inputted the code to transform himself into the Lionzord. Morpher: Robo Knight, Morph! Android 16 witnessed Robo Knight transform into a lion head. Android 16: What is this? Robo Knight: This is my Zord form; The Lion Zord. And I will use this form to destroy you! Android 16: NEVER! Both Robo Knight and Android 16 charged at each other. During to constant tackling each other, Robo Knight noticed a dump truck. After a good tackle, Robo Knight was able to stun Android 16. Robo Knight then processed to connect himself on the Dump Truck, transforming the dump truck into the rest of the Zord, and combining with Robo Knight. Robo Knight: Lion Mechazord, Ready. After regaining his footing Robo Knight spots Robo Knight in his Lion Mechazord form. Android 16: Another form of yours, Robo Knight? Robo Knight: This is my Lion Mechazord form, and I will use this ability to destroy you. Android 16: We'll see.... Android 16 charged towards the Lion Mechazord. Lion Mechazord retaliates by firing lasers and a barrage of missiles. 16 managed to dodge the missiles, but got hit by the lasers. Despite getting hit, 16 continue charging towards the Lion Mechazord. The Lion Mechazord then processed to charge towards 16, and the two clash. As the two are clashing, The Lion Mechazord unleashed another barrage of missiles. During that, Android 16 managed to overpower, the Lion Mechazord, flipped it and performed a powerful punch, causing the Mechazord to be pushed back. As 16 was about to finish off the Lion Mechazord, the barrage of missile attacked him, severally damaging 16 even further. Robo Knight: This Android is tougher than I thought. But I cannot fail my mission. Robo Knight then processed by using his Robo Morpher to summon the Knight Brothers. Robo Knight: Knight Brothers, Activate! Robo Morpher: Summon Knight Brothers! Robo Knight: Sealion Mechazord! Skylion Mechazord, Ready! The three Mechazords appear arrived next to each other. Robo Knight: Gosei Grand Megazord, Activate! Zords, Combine! Robo Morpher: Summon Megazord! The three Mechazords then processed to combine into the Gosei Grand Megazord. Robo Knight: Gosei Grand Megazord, Ready! Android 16: Another form? Robo Knight: This is my Gosei Grand Megazord form. My second strongest form. Android 16: You have a form stronger than this one? Robo Knight: Yes! But I don't need that form to destroy you! Android 16 think to himself: At this rate, he might be right.... Android 16: If I am to be destroyed, I'm taking you with me! Robo Knight: We shall see. Android 16 charges at the Gosei Grand Megazord. But with a simple punch, The GGM2, managed to overpower Android 16, causing him to sent crashing to the ground. Robo Knight: Let's finish this! Victory Charge.... Robo Knight placed the Victory Charge Card inside his Robo Morpher, and imputed the code, 919. Robo Knight: Ready! It is my duty to protect the Earth from threats like you. Android 16: Impossible.... Robo Knight: Victory Charge, Grand Strike! The GGM2 processed to unleash a large barrage of missiles at a weakened Android 16, and then charged at him. Android 16: My Mission.... is a failure.... The Missiles managed to hit Android 16, and the Gosei Grand Megazord followed by slamming into Android 16, causing a massive explosion, resulting in Android 16's body to destroyed, except for his head, which was critically damaged. Android 16's severed head drops to the ground. Moments later, Robo Knight activates another Power Card so Robo Knight could revert back to his original self. He then processed to walk towards the damaged severed head of Android 16. Robo Knight grabbed 16's severed head. Android 16: My mission was to destroy Goku... But since you've destroyed my body..... my mission, is a failure.... Robo Knight: Not Yet.... Robo Knight tossed Android 16's head, and pulled out his Robo Blaster. Robo Knight:..... Robo Blaster! Robo Knight fired, successfully hitting Android 16's head, causing 16 to explode, and killing Android 16 Robo Knight: Now, you mission is a failure! KO * Rubble of Android 16's body is seen all throughout the field, as birds land on one of 16's severed hand. * Robo Knight walks away, searching for the other Androids. Conclusion Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? Wiz: Yeah Boomstick? Boomstick: I'm partially conflicted. On the one hand, I'm upset that another Dragon Ball Z Character just died. But on the other hand, I'm pleased to see a Power Rangers Character had won. Wiz: I'm on par with that as well Boomstick. But oddly enough Robo Knight proved to be the superior robot in several criteria. While it is true that Android 16 originally had the strength advantage, Robo Knight eventually took over that advantage, when he changed into his alternate forms. Boomstick: And while it's also true that Android 16 had the flight Advantage, Robo Knight was able to counter that due to having the quicker reflexes. After all, Robo Knight IS capable of dodging many attacks that the Power Rangers commonly get hit by on multiple occasions. Wiz: And not to mention that, while Android 16 had more destructive arsenal, Robo Knight had more weapons at his disposable that he could summon at anytime, thanks to his Robo Morpher. In fact, the Robo Morpher is what saved him on multiple occasion. Not to mention, Robo Knight has more experience taking on powerful individuals on a daily basic. Android 16 on the other hand was programmed to destroy one person; Goku. And while 16 is capable of holding his own against Cell in his Imperfect form, once Cell entered in his Semi-Perfect form, 16 stood little to no chance against him. And speaking of which, Android 16's programming was also another downside. Boomstick: Come again? Wiz: You see, as we've stated countless times, since Android 16 was programmed to kill one specific person, Goku, that ultimately means that he has knowledge of Goku's tactics. So when he confronts someone he's not familiar with, or rather, not familiar with his programming, then his knowledge is virtually useless. Robo Knight on the other hand has the programming to fight, just about any opponent he encounters, and both learn and adapt as the fight goes on. Boomstick: And as we've mentioned before, Android 16 was originally design to destroy Goku Pre-Namek, which means that he has the strength, speed, reflexes, and programing to match and destroy a Non-Super Saiyan Goku. Wiz: And let's not forget that when Robo Knight was in his GGM2 form, Robo Knight proved to be too much for Android 16, especially since he was heavily damaged during this fight. The only weapon that could've helped Android 16 was the bomb in his chest. However, there would be two problems should Android 16 actually managed to self-destruct. One, If Android 16 DID use the bomb, it would kill himself, which would result in the battle ending in a draw if he successfully latched onto the Robo Knight. And Two, if Android 16 latched himself on anything but the GGM2's head, then Robo Knight could've easily detached himself from the Megazord before 16 could self-destruct, since Robo Knight IS the GGM2's head. And given 16's Track record, it'd be highly likely that he would latch on the GGM2's back. Boomstick: And because of all this, I'll bet Android 16 died with a serious headache. Wiz: The Winner is Robo Knight. Next Time Two Robots, with the power to shape-shift their bodies into virtually anything, are going to battle each other to see who is the better protector from evil. But which is the strongest? The Detective of Riverton, or The Teenage Robot? Who will be rooting for? Android 16 Robo Knight Who do you want to win? Android 16 Robo Knight Who's your favorite Robot? Android 16 Robo Knight Did you agree with the outcome of Android 16 vs. Robo Knight? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Dragon Ball Z vs Power Rangers" Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series